This invention relates to tools for finishing metal parts. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for deburring splined or toothed workpieces during their manufacture.
The practice of deburring machined articles, such as transmission gears, for example, is standard. Deburring apparatus is designed to remove fragments of metal or "burrs" left on metal surfaces pursuant to shaping operations. Typically, shaper cutters, employed in the cutting of gear splines and teeth, will leave burrs at the edges of the splines or teeth surfaces. More particularly, forming splines of a mainshaft gear involves shaping either an internally or externally projecting annulus axially spaced from a face of the gear. Burrs left upon the rear ends or "backsides" of the splines formed on such annuli are particularly difficult to remove, as they tend to be hidden from view in a recessed annulus of the gear. It would be helpful to have a mechanism capable of complete removal of such burrs without necessity of visual inspection. Moreover, it would be beneficial to assure that backside burrs could never be axially displaced into the interspline spaces (between splines) in the workpiece, as often occurs in the use of conventional burr removal mechanisms.